


Traditions

by Broken_arrow32



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DC Comics, DC Universe, Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: Batfamily, Batman - Freeform, Birdflash - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, DC universe - Freeform, Easter, M/M, Teen Titans - Freeform, batfam, dc, dcu - Freeform, the boy with the gucci purse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/pseuds/Broken_arrow32
Summary: when Robin realizes how excited Starfire is for Easter and notices she doesn't know the Easter Bunny is a story, he goes above and beyond to make the day special for her. but he dwells on a past relationship. will he succeed in making Easter great for everyone? will he fix the mistakes from his past relationship when his ex stops by?
Relationships: Birdflash
Kudos: 12





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i know this is extremely late, but happy Easter! you'll notice a few references to a story written by my Friend Icechild called "the boy with the gucci purse"! its a really good story so i highly reccommend reading it!

(make sure to read the first note to understand a few small things in the story, such as a change to Robin's past!) 

Robin yawned and stretched his arms as he sat at his bedroom desk in front of his laptop. Twas the night before Easter and all the other Titans were asleep. Starefire had heard stories about Easter day, and was ecstatic to wake up the next day and hunt for eggs. It was going to be her first Easter. She was so new to Earth that she didn’t understand that simple things such as the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause, were stories they told younger kids around the holidays, sometimes as a way to get children to behave. Robin had known this. Alfred had been kind enough to still do those small things such as hide the eggs for Easter and put extra presents under the christmas tree addressed from Santa after everyone else was asleep when he still lived at the manor, even though Dick knew it was him. He took a small breath and rested his head on his arms. He started thinking about how Beastboy and Cyborg oversold the stories about Easter and made starfire even more excited than she had been before she heard them. Then he thought of the heartbroken look on her face when she woke up the next morning and realized the stories weren’t true. The anger she would show Beastboy and Cyborg for lying to her. Dick sat back up, logged out of and turned off his computer, and changed into civilian clothing. He knew what he had to do. He wanted to make tomorrow special for his friends. Pulling a dark blue Gotham knights hoodie that his old friend, Wally West, had bought for him a few years ago to go with his blue jeans and black T-shirt, he grabbed his wallet off his bedside table and left his room. The gell he’d put in his hair had worn out and his bangs bounced in front of his eyes as he walked down the hall. He ran his fingers messily through his raven black hair and pressed a button on the elevator in the tower. The doors opened and he stepped inside. He pressed a button to take him to the ground floor. He let out a heavy sigh and started humming the tune to a song called Perfect Two. it made him think of Wally. And the first Easter they’d spent together. God he missed the loveable redhead. He missed other things too about him too. Like running his fingers through his fiery red hair, counting the freckles on his cheeks, getting lost in his emerald green eyes. He missed the feeling their hands intertwined and their bodies entangled as they fell asleep on the couch together basically every other night after watching a movie. Dick shook his head and sighed. He made his decision two years ago when he broke up with Wally and left Gotham the same night only hours later. Did he miss his ex? Yeah. did he still wear the promise ring Wally gave to him, keeping his word to never take it off? Yeah, it felt weird when he didn't have it on. Yeah, he felt guilty about breaking up with Wally but he couldn’t take it back and there was nothing he could do about it now. He raised his eyebrows and glanced above the doorway of the elevator, realizing he was almost to the bottom floor. He quickly pulled out his wallet and checked the amount of cash he had. He stuffed it back in his pocket when he heard a beep, Signaling he was on the ground floor. A small smile forming on his face, he walked toward the opening doors and outside. He inhaled slowly, enjoying the fresh air, and began walking toward a bridge that connected the island the Titans tower was on to the main city he worked hard to protect with his friends everyday. It wasn’t often that he got the chance to do this and sneak out, so he made sure to take his time and enjoy the city. A few kids recognized him as the famous Dick Grayson and ran up, asking for autographs. That made him smile. He loved it when kids did that. He made sure to kneel down and take a few minutes to get to know the kids and give them a chance to really meet him. Funny how only three years ago, nobody knew him and he was just a simple kid living on the streets, and now kids were coming up asking for autographs from him. After a few minutes the kids parents came up, a shocked expression forming on his face when they realized who he was. Dick just gave them a soft smile. One of the younger kids started jumping up and down excitedly, recatching the attention of the sixteen-year-old.

”mommy, Mommy look! It's Dick Gwayson! It’s weally Him! Can I get a picture wiff Him?” the little girl asked excitedly, frantically pointing at him to show who she was talking about. He couldn’t help but smile when the girl couldn’t fully pronounce his last name. He found it adorable when little kids did that. Despite common belief, he was actually really good with kids. He had a lot of practice with looking out and caring for the littler kids on the streets. He’d gotten especially good practice looking out for stubborn kids with his little brother, Jason. At least he still got to see him because Jason was back into thieving again and had managed to steal Dick’s old red X suit. Dick had to pretend he didn't know who was behind the mask because he didnt wanna spoil his lil wings fun. 

”of course, you can get a picture, hunny. If it's ok with Mr. Grayson, though?” the mother threw a questioning glance at him. He smiled and nodded, Flashing his signature smirk. 

”of course, it’s alright! And, please, call me Dick! Everybody does!” He said reassuringly the girl stood a little closer and he put his hands on her shoulder, holding his smile. The girl was ecstatic after the picture was taken, jumping up and down. Dick smiled. He almost fell back in surprise when the girl jumped on him in a hug. 

”thank you!” the girl said happily. Dick hugged back softly and said she was welcome with a smile. He ruffled her hair and stood up after she let go of him. 

”alright, come on guys. Lets quit bothering the young man. You guys wanna get home and get to bed so the Easter bunny comes, don't you?” the father said, following the trio of little girls as they laughed and bolted down the street. The mother hung back though. 

”thank you so much, Mr Gra-erm… Dick. really. It means so much to her that she could meet her idle like that. My daughter really admires you. She spends hours admiring your trapeze skills and more hours learning about the skills. She wants to be exactly like you when she grows up. She always says she wants to “fly like a grayson on the trapeze” when people ask what she wants to do when she’s older. I can’t thank you enough.” the mother said. 

”hey, really. It’s no problem at all! If she’s interested I’d be more than happy to show her some things one day!” Dick smiled. 

”really? Oh, she’d love that!” the mother said. Dick pulled a pen and pad of paper out of his back pocket and quickly scribbled something down. He pulled the paper off the notepad and handed it to the lady. 

”ok, uhm, here’s my number! Just give me a call and we can set something up!” Dick said, stuffing the pad and pencil in his pocket. The lady gave him her name, thanked him one last time, and ran off after her husband and children. Dick smiled fondly and walked into a dollar store and went to the chocolate isle. He scanned up and down for chocolates and nicknacks his friends might like. After about a half hour of gathering things for his friends, he walked up to the till. He placed everything on the counter and the girl smiled. 

” doing some last minute shopping for your family, young man?” the cashier smiled, ringing the stuff up. He laughed slowly and watched as the price slowly raised with each item. 

”i guess you could call them family. We’re basically just a bunch of roommates, haha. But yeah. It’s one of my best friend’s first Easters and I wanted to make it special for her.” 

”that’s so sweet. You’re a good man for doing this for your friends. Have a good night.” the cashier smiled as she bagged the last of the stuff and handed it to the young ebony. 

”thank’s, you too!” With that, Dick walked out of the store after paying and headed back to the tower. He walked back into the main living area and set the bags down on the kitchen island. He went and grabbed baskets and plastic wrap from the storage room, and set them on the counter. He had baskets specifically coloured for each of his friends. Blue for Cyborg, purple for Raven, green for Beastboy, and pink for Starfire. He put the personalized Items in each of their baskets and gave them each evenly divided amounts of chocolate, though he’d have to be lying if he said he didn’t put a little extra in Starfire’s basket. He then wrapped each basket with plastic wrap and tied a chocolate bunny to each of them. Then he took them all and set them in front of the Tv hooked up to their main computer. He took a bunch of mini chocolate eggs and used them to create coloured trails from each of the Titans rooms to their baskets. Cyborg had a trail of blue chocolate eggs, Beastboy had green, Raven purple, and Starfire had pink. Then it hit him. Like driving his bike into a brick Wall. he’d forgotten to get anything for himself. Shit. how would that seem unsuspicious? He was too tired to care much. It was late. He needed to get to bed. He’d just have to pray none of the Titans noticed. He walked back into his room and realized he still had some work he needed to do. another busy day, another late night. Nothing new, right? 

Starfire came bolting into Robin’s room and shook him awake at his desk. He jolted awake and stared wide at his friend for a few seconds. Then his expression softened when he saw the excited look on her face. 

”friend, Robin! You must come outside immediately! The Bunny of Easter came in the nights of middle!” 

”ahh, so you found out the easter bunny came in the middle of the night, huh? Well let’s go see what he left for you guys!” Robin stood up, smiling, and rubbed the keyboard imprints out of his cheek. He internally laughed at himself as he closed his laptop when he clued into the fact that he’d passed out while working last night. At least he’d remembered to put his mask on before he went to work in case this’d happen. Starfire giggled and dragged him out of his room. They all sat down on the couch and Robin watched happily as they opened their gifts. All of a sudden a heartbroken look formed on Starfires face. Robin noticed and his heart dropped. 

”what’s the matter, Star?” he questioned, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

”Robin… there is nothing for you…” Starfire said quietly. Robin’s heart clenched. She was sad because ‘the Easter bunny’ Didn’t leave anything for him? She was too kind and selfless for her own good. Robin smiled softly. 

”hey, it’s ok Star. i don’t need some chocolate to have a good time today. I have you guys! And that is so much better than any treat i could get. Getting to spend the Easter holidays with you guys is the best gift I ever could’ve asked for.” Robin threw his arm around his friend’s shoulder. 

”dude, you’re such a sap!” Beastboy laughed. Robin pulled them all into a group hug, Raven included, and wished them a happy Easter. The rest of the day was thankfully crime free and the Titans spent the entire time together, watching movies and eating chocolate. None of them bothered changing out of the pajamas they’d worn the night before, and Robin didn’t bother changing out of his jeans and gotham knights hoodie. He did, however, keep his mask on. He was just glad no one questioned the noticeable gold ring with a bright blue aquamarine gem on his middle finger. Usually it was hidden under his gloves, but he wasn’t wearing his trademark green ones today. At the end of the night they all bid each other goodnight, and went to their respective quarters. Robin sat at his desk and was about to work on what he didn’t finish last night, though he was interrupted by a metal half-human standing in his doorway. 

”thank’s, man. You didn’t have to do any of that, but you did. You saw how important this was to Starfire and you did something selfless for all of us. So… thank you.” Cyborg said, from the doorway. 

”no problem. It gave us all a chance to celebrate and have a good time today. G’night, man. See ya tomorrow.” Robin smiled softly. Cyborg bid him goodnight and left for his own room. A few minutes later Robin heard an all to familiar breeze of wind. The type that wasn’t made naturally. He whipped around and smiled at the clad red and yellow suit sitting on his bed. 

”hey.” 

”hi.” the speedster smiled. 

”i know things have been kinda awkward for us since we.. uhm… y’know, broke up. But i wanted to bring you something…” Kidflash smiled awkwardly as he gestured toward a small basket of treats and assorted chocolates. He still knew exactly what kinds Robin liked. The bird chuckled softly. 

”cute. Thanks, man.” Robin sat down on the bed next to his visitor. 

”I see you still fit the hoodie. And… I'm glad you still wear the ring…i thought you'd stop wearing it after we…” Kidflash trailed off slightly and paused. 

”Wally I wouldn't stop wearing this for the life of me. I know how important it was for you. This ring meant the world to me… you meant the world to me… you gave me everything when i had nothing….and….. You… still do… mean the world to me…” Robin stated, going quiet at the end. He turned away from the redhead. 

”i missed you, Dick. two years later and i still don’t understand why you ended things. I was hoping maybe we could… start over…?” Wally said slowly. Pure hope filled the ebonys eyes as his head popped up. He took the domino mask off and turned to look at Wally. 

”do you really mean it…?” Dick asked quietly. A small smile formed on the redhead's face and he nodded softly. Seconds later arms were around his neck and a small pair of soft, plush lips met his own. Wally was quick to kiss back. God he’d missed this. He quickly pulled the ebony into his lap and wrapped his arms around Dicks waist. After a minute they parted for air. 

”sooooo… is that a yes?” Wally asked sarcastically, already knowing what his answer would be. Dick laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. 

”yes. We can start over. I never should’ve ended things in the first place. Happy Easter, Wallz.” Dick said, burying his face in the olders shoulder. 

”Happy Easter, baby bird. I love you…” Wally said softly. He smiled when he got a muffled “i love you too, kid dork.” in response. Dick raised his head and pecked the redhead on the lips. 

”Stay the night?” Dick asked hopefully, using his best puppy dog eyes. Wally laughed and pressed their foreheads together. 

”thought you’d never ask, babe.” 

Wally lied back and let his bird snuggle close and get comfortable before pulling a blanket over them. This was by far, Dicks favourite easter. 

every year Dick would do that again. Even After he became Nightwing, and went back to his old Team, young justice, hed go out, by what he needed, and stuffed the tower full of eggs for the Titans. It became tradition. And every night on Easter Wally would show up in Dicks room and the two would wake up the next morning entangled in each others arms under a fluffy blue blanket. One year for Easter Wally even bought Dick a new Gotham Knights hoodie that was identical to his old one when he grew out of it. He still kept his old one and hung it on the wall with the excuse that “it holds too many memories for me to get rid of, Wallz!”. Even after Starfire realized Dick was the one behind it all, he still did it. 

and this explains why Damian Wayne found a personalized note from ‘the easter bunny’ during his first easter with the Titans.


End file.
